Room Service
by PeachHour
Summary: Matthew works at a five-star hotel with Gilbert, the rich hotel manager's son. They don't exactly love or hate each other but later, they find themselves hating to love each other! PruCan.
1. Chapter 1

Matthew Williams was having a bad day.

"_This is the last time I am walking to work ever again_," he thought angrily as he tried to step over a big puddle but instead got mud splashed viciously all over his face. Matthew wiped his face roughly and scolded. He wanted to save money by not calling a taxi but it starting raining cats and dogs half way (again).

Matthew was walking to Adrema Stone Hotel, the internationally famous and all-around five-star bearer. Since it was so elegant and famous, Matthew only got the job because he was "family".

Matthew's parents split up a few years ago. Matthew ended up staying with his mother. She got married again and the stepfather had a son named Alfred. The stepfather did not like Matthew one bit, but he got hired to work for the hotel anyway.

Matthew gritted his teeth. The good that did. Now that he got the job, he spent about 5 hours on weekdays and 7 hours on weekends cleaning and working his head off. The pay was good but it had to be well earned. Holding his umbrella, Matthew took a few more steps and stopped in front of the elegant glass door of Adrema Stone Hotel. He shifted his umbrella to heave the door open but before he could set one foot onto the lush, thick carpet, the supervisor, a.k.a his stepfather, Mr. Jones rushed him out again.

"Mr. Williams, you know my rules! I will not allow my employees looking like-"

"-dogs through the front door of the hotel. Yes sir, I know," Matthew finished gloomily.

"Good," Mr. Jones smirked before smartly closing the door in Matthew's face." _Hmph, and a good day to you too!" _

As Matthew made his way to the back of the hotel, a door swung open, smacking him right in the face.

"OUCH!" he cried loudly. "Has anyone no respect for the unfortunate?!" A surprised yelp filled the air. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" squealed his best friend, Maria, as she grabbed Matt's wrist and helped him up.

Maria and he had met when Matthew took a trip to Ukraine a few years back for studying abroad. They decided to stick with each other and when he got back to America, she had come along and Matthew's mom was able to talk his stepfather into giving her a job with him at the hotel.

"It's okay." Matthew replied, rubbing his throbbing head and saw little colourful stars clouding his vision. "What was your hurry? Sheesh, I could have sworn you were a blur when you jumped out the room."

"Didn't you hear?" Maria asked as they both entered the back of the hotel. "The manager and his son, who is going to take over for his father soon, are coming here to check up on the hotel and make sure everything is running smoothly tomorrow. So now Mr. Pain-the-Ass Jones is making us work even harder than ever."

"Harder than ever?" Matthew fumed. They've been working like animals for as long as he could remember!

"So we better get to work before Mr. Jones catches us talking or heads are going to roll," Maria nodded and handed Matthew his list of jobs. Mathew's eyes widen as he skimmed the list.

"_Clean Room 217, 218 and 219, vacuum the halls in section D and E, scrub the toilets in the lower floor washroom_."

Matthew read off the list. "_What?! I just did all these things yesterday! Surely they can't get dirty that fast, can they?!"_

As if knowing what Matthew was thinking, Maria shrugged and said apologetically, "Like I said, he's making us work worker than ever."

Matthew banged his head on the wall four times and it was then that he knew it was going to be a very long day.

**oOoOo**

By the time Matthew got home, it was already late in the afternoon. He closed the door to his house and leaned against it, drawing out a long breath. After 2 years of working at the hotel, it never ceases to amaze him how he can feel like every bone in his body was broken after each workday.

_Ring, ring, ring._

Matthew shook off his shoes and limped slowly to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Matt! It's me, Maria."

Matthew sank into the couch. "Oh hi. Long day, huh?"

Maria nodded, then realizing that Matthew couldn't see, replied, "Yeah, it really was. Listen, Mr. Jones told me to tell you a few things after work."

Matthew groaned over the phone, "What? I live with the dang man for goodness sakes! Can't he tell me himself? And please tell me it's not about that laundry incident because the washing machine just over flowed itself! All I added was a pint more detergent-"

"No, it's not about that but I bet he would have had a 'talk' with you if he knew about the incident," Maria interrupted then snickered.

Matthew groaned again, "Ah come on Maria. What did he say?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. He just wanted to make sure that the staff irons their uniform, polishes their shoes, arrive at the hotel at 7:30a.m. sharp, and line up in order automatically in the lobby. He wants to make a good impression, you see."

"Apparently, he wants to make the impression that he can whip and train us like dogs," Matthew added darkly.

"I agree but you know Mr. Jones, he hands out pink slips like a grandmother hands out candy. I'd be on my best behavior, if I were you," Maria advised.

Matthew rubbed his sore head. "Hey, I'm always on my best behavior!"

Maria chuckled. "I know, I know, but Mr. Jones wants that assistant manager position so badly, he'll fire anyone who would make a bad impression for him."

Matthew looked at the clock, 4:30p.m. it read. "Yeah, I'd bet. Sorry but I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, I'll see you."

Matthew hung up the phone but stayed on the sofa. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He planned to take a shower, go to Wal-Mart to see his mom who worked there, come back with her in his car, and prepare for his day at the hotel tomorrow. Matthew's eyes snapped open and he walked to his room. After changing out of his dirty hotel uniform and dumping it into the laundry bin, he headed out the door again.

**oOoOo**

"Mom, I'll be leaving at about 7a.m. tomorrow, I have to get to the hotel at 7:30," Matthew told his mother as he got out of the passenger seat of the car. His mother took the key out of the ignition.

"Okay then. Just remember to sleep earlier tonight. I know you always stay up and it's not healthy." His mother scolded at Matthew then added, "You know Mattie, you really should get your driver's license soon. You're 18, don't you think it would be easier if you take the car to get to work?"

"No mom, I don't," Matthew lied through his teeth. He actually could really use a car to get to the hotel through the rain but he knew that his mother needed the car more to get to the Wal-Mart, and he didn't exactly feel comfortable in the driver's seat.

When Matthew got into his small room, he collapsed onto his bed. Lying on his back and thought about tomorrow. He had to work more today because it was Saturday and that meant more work tomorrow because it was Sunday and he also had to get to the hotel at 7:30 am. After a few minutes, he got up and started to finish any homework he had gotten from school.

As he did his homework, he thought about his mom. He loved her. She knew that he and Ben, his stepfather, did not get along. It seemed like she loved _him_ more than she did Alfred, and that made Matthew happy. Matthew also lived with them only because his mom couldn't live without her son. If it wasn't for that, Matthew would have already moved out. He yawned and stretched when he completed all his homework about two hours later. The clock read 10:05p.m. Yikes! He set out his uniform, it was black suit with a navy blue-coloured tie, and got ready to go to sleep.

**oOoOo**

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_! Matthew's alarm clock rang loudly.

He bolted straight up from his bed frantically. "Huh?! Who's there? What's happening?" then noticing the vibrating alarm clock, he smacked it and rubbed his eyes. "Aw man, it's 6 O'clock already?" he said to his empty room. Grabbing the end of the blanket and pulling it over him, he rolled sideways on the bed.

"OHMPH!"

Matthew fell off the bed. He sighed deeply. As he strolled to the door of his room, he stuffed some clothes on the floor back into the closet, shoved empty food cartoons into the garbage can, and grabbed his uniform.

**oOoOo**

When Matthew entered the hotel, everything was in order. Staff was getting into two neat rows, leaving space in between the middle for Mr. Jones to march up and down when he talked, like he always did, and greeters were politely nodding and talking to hotel guests that were early risers. This, Mathew noted, was why Adrema Stone Hotel was always number one.

As soon as Maria saw Matthew, she waved him over. "Hey Matt, very professional," she commented as she looked Matthew up and down. Not that she didn't look professional herself, since Maria always did.

"You're on reception duty after Mr. Jones' little talk," Maria informed her friend. Matthew frowned. "Reception duty? I'm usually the person who scrubs toilets around here and doesn't Faith usually do that?"

Maria shrugged. "Faith called in sick and we need more people out in the lobby to greet the new guests, so you're it."

Matthew then smiled. "_No scrubbing toilets? No more cleaning for one day? Just sitting around and greeting people? Can it this get any better?!"_

"But, if anything goes wrong, Mr. Jones is blaming the workers out in the lobby and the greeters," Maria added.

Matthew gulped. "_Oh shit."_

**oOoOo**

"Now listen here, you inexperienced, sick excuse of hotel workers!" Mr. Jones ranted on as he marched loudly between the two rows. "I don't want trouble or complaints from ANY of you when Mr. Beilschmidt and his son arrives, get it? They can fire any of you scums," he continued. "And can give me a promotion," he added quietly under his breath but everyone heard and gave each other knowing glances.

"SO!" he snapped everyone back to attention, "be on your best behavior. Now, you will do anything you can to please them, won't you? You will compliment, respect them, do whatever they tell you and, I repeat, do ANYTHING you can do to please them, understand?" Everyone nodded. Mr. Jones smiled a sick, sinister smile, "Good, now GET BACK TO WORK! They arrive in about 10 minutes and I don't want them to think the hotel workers get paid for standing around!" Everyone scrambled back to their jobs.

**oOoOo**

Once behind the reception desk, Matthew immediately got to work. He checked schedules for workers, greeted guests and satisfied them with free toiletry items like expensive hotel lotions, creams, shampoos, etc. 7 minutes later, Maria came back to the desk.

"Hey Matt, how's it going?" she asked.

"Maria! You know we're not supposed to talk during work! If Mr. Jones catches us-"

Maria put up two hands. "Whoa, whoa. I just came to give you a message."

"Oh, sorry."

Maria shrugged, "No problem. I hope you had a good time working here because Faith's back and she's taking over reception duty again." Matthew groaned then scolded. "So I'm back to scrubbing toilets?"

Maria laughed, "You were always bright."

Matthew scolded at his friend one last time then walked to the lowest floor toilets. It was early, so there wouldn't be many people at the washrooms, and then he wouldn't have to knock and everything. Matthew picked up some scrubs and a bucket from the closet then lunged them downstairs. That's when he saw a boy just standing around doing nothing.

"Hey you!" he exclaimed at him while pulling the heavy cleaning supplies behind him. His voice was quiet, so it took him a few tries to get his attention. He was wearing the standard hotel uniform, so he assumed he was a worker. He turned around and his heart almost stopped beating. He was very handsome. He had white hair and red eyes, which Matthew thought was a little odd, but pushed that thought aside. Matthew mused, but he wasn't the type to go ga- ga over a cute guy so he easily pushed all that aside. He had told his family he was gay about a month ago, of course his mother was the most shocked, but she respected his decision.

"Yes?" the boy asked innocently.

Matthew glared up at him since he was a little taller. He might not be the hardest worker at the hotel, but he knew the rules. "I've never seen you before; you must be a new worker. But it is no excuse to not understand the rules." he ranted on as he paced. "You, a worker of the hotel like me, are not allowed to go into the offices and rooms of our superiors, understand?" he finished.

He blinked back at him. He obviously didn't know that he was the manager's son, he mused. He didn't like people treating him differently just because he was rich or anything. It was quite funny he thought, that this boy was telling him what to do when it was obvious that he was probably assigned to toilet scrubbing duty everyday if the cleaning utensils beside him told him anything. "_At least he's an obedient hotel worker_." He smiled and decided to play along." _It could be fun_," he thought since he assumed that the hotel and his father's business would be boring.

"Oh really? Sorry, I'm new, I didn't know. Maybe you can tell me the other rules of this hotel while you give me a tour," he suggested smoothly.

He looked hesitant. "Well, I don't know. I'm actually not allowed to be talking while I'm working and I have to go scrub some toilets," he said, motioning to the washrooms across from them. Then he felt bad because he remembered how it was when he was new to the hotel himself.

The boy saw that he was feeling bad so he continued, "It's my first day and I don't know anyone. I'm lost too, can you help?"

Matthew bit his lip. If he continued stalling, he wouldn't have time to scrub the upper floor toilets, do all his other duties, and greet the manager and his son, although he didn't know that he was talking to him right now.

"What's your name?" he asked Matthew.

He looked up, "What?" he was busy thinking what he should do, help this new worker like he would want to be helped when he was new or go do his work so he won't be late. The manager's son looked amused since Matthew had to think before he could answer with his name.

"It's Matthew. Matthew Williams." He smiled and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Gilbert," he said, leaving out his last name on purpose so he wouldn't know who he really was.

Matthew sighed. "I guess I could show you around. Come with me."

"I'll come up later, I have something I need to do first." Then he walked off leaving Matthew very confused.

"Hey, I thought you were lost!" he called back, but no reply came.

**oOoOo**

The staff got back into two neat rows in the lobby and waited for Mr. Beilschmidt and his son while Mr. Jones walked by every worker and whispered menacing things and warnings into each person's ear.

He got to Matthew last at the end of the row. "You better behave yourself, I know about the laundry incident, Williams," he said before he turned around and marched back up the row. Matthew gulped. Someone snitched on him and he planned on finding out whom.

A few moments later, a man in his fifties or so walked through the front entrance and Mr. Jones rushed to greet him. The staff clapped, doing what they were instructed to do. "Mr. Beilschmidt, sir, so nice to see you again!" Mr. Jones gushed. Almost everyone filched at their supervisor's 360-degree change in attitude. They shook hands and exchanged greetings.

"I believe my son will be here soon, he said he had some things to tend to," Mr. Beilschmidt said as he rubbed his cold hands together. He looked kind and warm, not like Mr. Jones at all, who looked like a scary old walking stick that made little kids cry.

In the middle of Mr. Jones' speech to Mr. Beilschmidt, a figure walked up beside the manager. It was the boy Matthew met earlier. Matthew blinked disbelievingly.

"Ah, and there's my son, Gilbert," Mr. Beilschmidt said as Mr. Jones gushed again and he introduced him to the staff. The staff clapped again like robots but Matthew was too shocked to clap. _"New worker, my butt!"_ Matthew thought, he tricked him and he really believed everything he said! Matthew grew angry. "_How could I be so gullible?!"_

Gilbert caught his eye and smirked at him. He glared back which only made him chuckle. Mr. Jones then introduced everyone in the staff, but Matthew, who was last in the second row.

Gilbert noticed and asked, "What about him?" and pointed at Matthew at the back. Matthew flushed pink as everyone's attention turned to him.

Mr. Jones looked at Matthew like he was a piece of trash, "Him? Well, he's not important. As I was saying-"

Gilbert looked mad now, "Well, of course he's important, Mr. Jones. Everyone in the staff's important." Mr. Jones looked embarrassed and ashamed, "Well, of course. I'm sorry Mr. Beilschmidt. He's Matthew Williams." He gave Matthew a quick glare while he said his name.

"Hey, what was that?" Maria leaned over and asked Mathew.

"What was what?"

"You know, the manager's son asking about you."

"I have no idea," Matthew lied.

**oOoOo**

After Mr. Beilschmidt made a speech and announced that his son would be working with the staff to gain some experience and understand how the hotel works, the staff went back to work. As the staff scattered, Gilbert walked up to Matthew. People were everywhere and Mr. Jones was glaring at Matthew so he stood a few feet beside him and whispered while trying not to move his mouth. "You tricked me."

Gilbert pretended to look surprised. He turned around and looked at him. "I don't believe I did. You see, I am a new worker here and I was pretty clueless and lost."

"_What a liar,"_ thought Matthew angrily. His face showed how he was feeling and the corner of Gilbert's mouth turned slightly upwards. "Isn't that true, Matt?"

Matthew didn't even bother to point out that Gilbert wasn't a worker yet when he was talking to him downstairs. Matthew got in front of him and said, "Only my _friends_ can call me that." he blushed.

Gilbert laughed. "_I wonder if he knows how cute he looks."_ he mused.

Mr. Jones marched over and pulled Matthew aside, whispering into his ear, "That's it, Williams. You've earned yourself an early retirement." Then he smirked, "I've been waiting to fire you for a long time now."

Matthew couldn't believe it! It wasn't his fault! He had been working at the hotel for 2 years and he was going to get fired?

"Mr. Jones, I think there's been a bit of a misunderstanding here," Gilbert said smoothly and smiled at Mr. Jones. "Mr. Williams was just telling me about the rules of the hotel here." Matthew scolded; he was bringing back up their last conversation!

"But Mr. Beilschmidt, h-he was being very disrespectful to you-" Mr. Jones stuttered.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Gilbert answered and looked at Matthew amusingly. "Right, _Matt_?"

"_It's either this or losing your job_." He told himself. He chose this. "Right," he said through gritted teeth.

Gilbert pretended he didn't hear his tone and continued negotiating, "Great, everything's fine then." He pulled Matthew aside and added politely, "Excuse me, _Matt_ here hasn't finished telling me about the hotel rules yet."

Matthew jerked away and headed downstairs, leaving Mr. Jones speechless and looking very red.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic ever, so i'm sorry if it's bad ^^;**

**Please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Let go of me!" Matthew said as he struggled free of Gilbert's grip, who had grabbed him when they reached downstairs. "What do you want? I don't even know you and here you are bothering me!"

Gilbert's smile never faltered. "Well, it seems to me that I just saved your job, obviously."

Matthew frowned and faced him. "Well, it seems to me that if it wasn't because of you, I wouldn't have got fired in the first place, _obviously_." Matthew glared at him as he pretended to think.

"Hmm, I wouldn't be too sure. He didn't look like he favored you to begin with."

Matthew felt tears coming to his eyes. He _knew_ he wasn't favored by him. But he just had to bring it up, didn't he? Matthew started walking away towards the closet and away from him. "He doesn't favor any of the staff," he finally said bitterly, holding back tears. "Now if you don't mind, I have work to do so why don't you just go bother someone else?"

Gilbert couldn't believe it. He just saved this guy's butt and now he was telling him to scram? Like hell he would!

"If you've forgotten, I will be the future manager of this hotel, so why don't you change your damn attitude and be a little nicer and respectful, Williams."

"_Great, he sounds just like Ben."_ Matthew thought, "_Now the future head of the hotel hates me." _He usually didn't care what people thought of him but, he didn't know why he wanted Gilbert to like him. Maybe it's because he'll be his boss one day, yes that has to be it.

Matthew grabbed a couple of brushes from the closet and a bucket then looked at him. "Okay Mr. Beilschmidt, I am sorry, b-but could you just leave me _alone_."

Gilbert groaned behind him. This was so frustrating! How dare he tell him what to do!

"Listen, I do-"

"No! You listen to me!" Matthew finally snapped. "I know you are mister rich-butt-son-pants, but that doesn't give you a right to just pester me until I break! I rather be fired! I know Mr. Jones doesn't like me, okay!? He's my damn stepdad! He has always favored my older brother and he treats me l-like crap, okay?!" Tears started to stream down Matthew's face. "Now if you excuse me, I have a damn job to do."

Gilbert just stood there, wide eyed and in disbelief. He watched as Matthew walked away and felt as guilt gave him a good slap in the face.

**oOoOo**

The next day Matthew ran to work in his school uniform after school and arrived at the hotel about five minutes early. He went to the closest washroom and changed into his hotel uniform. He knew that the staff was meeting at the lobby again because Gilbert was supposed to say how he felt about the hotel at that point and alert Mr. Jones of any changes he wanted to make to the place. He gritted his teeth, knowing that he'll have to see that jerk again, but kept a straight face.

Matthew stepped into his usual spot in the second line-at the end. Maria saw him and gave him a little wave from her new spot at the middle of the first line; Matthew smiled back. Then suddenly Maria made gestures to her tie and neck. Mr. Jones was slowly making his way to the lobby.

Matthew was confused at Maria's gestures but then reached up to his neck and realized he had forgotten to put on his tie! Mr. Jones was stricter than strict about correct uniforms and dress codes. Matthew knew he would get a major embarrassing chiding from him in front of everyone if he didn't have on his tie. Maybe he'll even get fired a second time!

Matthew panicked. He didn't have time to go back up and put on his tie and Mr. Jones was making his way into the lobby. _"Damn, what am I going to do?"_

Before he could think of anything, a navy blue tie was thrown at him-like a gift from heaven. Without thinking, he grabbed it and tied it quickly around his neck the minute Mr. Jones took his first step in between the rows. Matthew quickly glanced around and saw that Gilbert was the only one without a tie around his crisp white collar. His heart warmed because up until this point, he always thought Gilbert to be cold-hearted and he smiled weakly at him. Gilbert just looked away and out the window like he didn't see him.

"_Ugh, he's still a jerk. But,_ _Mr. Jones won't yell at Gilbert for not wearing his tie for sure,"_ thought Matthew, "_so he is safe."_

"Alright everyone! You all know why you're all here so I won't waste my breath to explain to you," Mr. Jones said. "Mr. Beilschmidt? After a day spent at our hotel, what do you think of the staff, system, and the look of the hotel?"

Gilbert looked straight at Mr. Jones and smiled, "I appreciate you for asking my opinion."

Mr. Jones stood up straighter and prouder. Then Gilbert turned to the group and said, "I think that the staff was very well-chosen and very fit for this hotel. The system's relatively good, it can be improved though." he nodded at the old walking stick who smiled and replied, "Of course, Mr. Beilschmidt," like a true suck-up. "Okay then, everyone get your carcasses back to work!" he shouted at everyone except Gilbert. "And you are on cleaning duty today, Williams," he added to Matthew when he passed him.

"_Cleaning? Did that include scrubbing toilets?"_ Matthew frowned.

"You mean scrubbing toilets, sir?" asked Matthew. Mr. Jones turned around, looking annoyed. "Of course, Williams. Get to work."

Matthew frowned but then someone spoke.

"But, Mr. Jones, the toilets were already cleaned by someone else on the staff."

Matthew froze when he heard this.

"Of course, Mr. Beilschmidt! I mean he could vacuum th-"

"Why doesn't he take lunch duty? I think the cook is starting to catch a cold."

Mr. Jones' face grew red and he nodded. "O-of course. Okay Williams, you're making lunch today."

Matthew stood there is disbelief. Why was Gilbert helping him? How did he know he liked to cook?

Matthew gave Gilbert a warm smile and turned to head to the lunch area.

"Don't get use to this, Williams." Mr. Jones mumbled under his breath.

**oOoOo**

Matthew had a definite spring to his step as he strolled upstairs. Not getting fired, no toilets, and being a normal hotel worker for once could really lift a boy's spirits. A familiar uniformed worker passed by then side tracked back to Matthew.

"Whoa, what's the sunny smile all of a sudden for?" Maria asked curiously.

Matthew smiled even wider as Maria fell in pace with him to the cleaning equipment closet.

Maria looked suspicious all of a sudden, "It's not about having an unbelievably handsome new worker here, is it?"

Matthew halted. "What?! There's an unbelievably handsome new worker here?"

Maria laughed heartily, "Duh! Don't tell me you're blind and haven't noticed that Gilbert or, 'Mr. Beilschmidt', has dropped from the sky and into this humble little hotel." Matthew stared at Maria. He'd been so wrapped up about toilet scrubbing and being angry at the world that he completely forgot Gilbert was even the slightest bit attractive.

"Gilbert? He's a not THAT good-looking," he covered up and lied as he continued his pace and shrugged.

"Ha! You must be blind then. Haven't you seen every girl at this hotel swoon over him like a show piece whenever he passes by?"

Matthew shrugged again, "If you love him so much, why don't you go and sworn like the others?"

Maria pretended to look insulted, "First, I do NOT 'love' him, I just have eyes, unlike some people," she glanced meaningfully at Matthew. "And second, I do NOT swoon like a little giggly school girl."

Matthew smiled at his friend's normal attitude and hung his arm carelessly around Maria's shoulder, "Yes, my friend. You don't 'swoon', you 'stalk' right?"

Maria nudged Matthew in the stomach with her elbow then put her arm over Matthew's shoulder also and grinned, "Maybe..." They continued to walk like two best friends, until Maria reached over and pulled the maroon tie that hung loosely around Matthew's neck gently to her nose.

"Cologne. Aren't you going to return that to Gilbert?" Maria indicated the tie.

"Sure," Matthew replied mindlessly while opening the closet of cleaning equipment with his employee key, "I'll do it after we finish busting our butts."

Maria smiled and turned to leave, "Well, back to work I guess."

**oOoOo**

It was almost 7:00p.m. when Maria and Matthew finished cleaning. Maria left Matthew to hurriedly set up a ride home since Matthew had insisted on walking.

Matthew opened the door to the main lobby, suddenly regretting his last move when he saw the scene in front of him. A crowd of loud girls was surrounding the reception desk. At the center was Gilbert, sitting like a king with all the time in the world as he talked to the girls charmingly.

It made Matthew sick. All thoughts he had of this person having at least half a heart diminished immediately. Gilbert was just another rich, spoiled playboy with a pretty girl at his every beck and call.

He angrily ripped the tie from his neck and started to push through the crowd of perfumed and giggly girls. After breaking a sweat to finally reach him, he threw the tie at him and hissed, "Here _Mr. Beilschmidt._ Thanks for the tie but you make me _sick_." Then he stomped back to the back of the hotel and could hear the girls behind him whispering curiously.

"What's his problem?" one asked. "He thinks he's all that," another whispered.

Matthew ignored them but clenched his fists as he walked out. Why was he so mad anyway? It wasn't like what he did was any of his business, but he WAS angry for some reason. Maybe it was because he thought it wasn't fair that other employees, even if they'll be the future boss of the hotel, should be slacking off during work hours flirting with pretty girls. "_Yeah, that MUST be it."_ he told himself.

Someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, shaking him from his thoughts.

"What, Mr. Beilschmidt?" he said rudely.

All the girls were gone, Matthew noticed.

Gilbert looked angry also, "How is it that I make you sick?"

Matthew pretended to think, "I really don't know. Maybe it's because you're a stupid jerk with money, you please yourself with pretty girls and slacks off during work hours?" he said this innocently and sarcastically then added, "Typical."

Gilbert looked even madder. He grabbed a fistful of his collar and pulled his face up to his. Matthew struggled but his dignity and pride was still intact, "What? I hit a nerve now?"

Matthew's face was inches from his. Why was no one stopping this? They were in the middle of the hotel for goodness sake! Can no one see that he was likely to get beaten up and try to HELP? Matthew groaned mentally, knowing Mr. Jones, if he DID see anything involving himself in some life or death situation, he was likely to look the other way pretending he didn't see a thing and with an even happier mood than before. It was just his luck that all the hotel guests were probably watching T.V. cozily in their five-star rooms.

"You think I'm 'typical'?" he growled dangerously.

"_No use struggling."_ Matthew thought helplessly. Instead, he hung limply and put on a bored expression with his fists clenched, ready for punching.

"What? Are you going to hit me now?" he sneered, thankful that he didn't sound helpless and scared, like how he really was feeling.

He flashed a not-too-kind smile and matched his sneer with an impressive one of his own, "No, Williams. I don't hit babies."

Matthew took this chance to knee him in the groin as hard as he could and struggled when his grip loosened. He stumbled but seemed to regain himself quickly. "You don't hit babies, but I hit jerks," he said cheekily before plowing his fist right into his jaw; anger taking over him, so he didn't even notice what he had done.

Gilbert steadied himself, rubbed his jaw, and said, "You're going to pay for that."

Matthew froze, finally realizing what he had done. Gilbert thought he was just trying to act innocent, and scolded at his expression. "_Like hell I am going to let him win this easily."_ he thought angrily.

Matthew tried to give an apologetic smile.

"Okay that's it, no more games," he said before pouncing quickly at him and before Matthew could even move, he was hung like a stack of potatoes on top of his shoulders.

"Argh, put me down NOW!" he yelled at him while struggling all the while. He didn't reply, just opened the heavy glass doors of the front entrance and started walking out.

Matthew was drenched the moment he carried him out. It was obviously raining again. He could hardly see through the rain because it was nighttime and dark.

"Put me down!" he yelled again. When he didn't answer or stop, he screamed, "Where are you taking me?!"

Gilbert stopped and said in a charming voice, "Here."

It was dark, but Matthew could still make out the outlines of a huge, open dumpster. His eyes widened.

"O-oh my God. Y-you're going t-to…throw me in there?" he squeaked.

Gilbert almost laughed at how vulnerable he looked and sound with those cold, pink cheeks and the soft, breathless voice.

The rain continued to come down in bucket loads, drenching every inch of human skin and clothes.

Gilbert dramatically sighed, "Yep, unless you, of course, apologize for saying all those things."

Matthew's chest tightened. He could apologize and get it over with but completely damage his dignity…or get thrown into a big wet dumpster full of trash and God knows how long it will take for him to get out.

Gilbert took his body from his shoulder and instead placed him in front of him in his arms like he was carrying him.

"Well?" He had one arm hooked under his knees and another behind his back. He slowly held him out farther away from him.

Matthew suddenly clung helplessly onto him. "_Oh God. I don't want to fall in there…please, please, please." _was what he was thinking at the moment but Gilbert was thinking of different things.

He liked having Matthew hug onto him for some reason.

Matthew closed his eyes and prayed that he won't end up on top of stinking bags.

"Okay, okay!" he screamed hysterically, "Just don't drop me in there! I apolo—"

He didn't get to finish what he was saying because Gilbert interrupted by pressing his lips firmly over his.

* * *

**Chapter two! Sorry for making everyone a little OOC ^^;**

**Hope you liked anyway!**


End file.
